The First time I really saw you (traducción al español)
by vulcansalute
Summary: Traducción de la secuela de "The First time I saw your face". Sebastian sufre agnosia visual y Kurt tiene una terrible cicatriz que desfigura su cara y cuerpo. Los dos se conocen en la universidad y empiezan a salir. Dos meses después, el día de Halloween, deciden llevar su relación un paso más lejos. (Fic futuro, hurt/comfort, primera vez) Universidad AU
1. Chapter 1

**N.T.** Hola a todos. Muchos de los que leísteis la traducción del fic de fbeauchamphartz "The first time I saw your face", me pedísteis que tradujera la segunda parte "The first time I really saw you", así que aquí está. Agradecer a fbeauchamphartz por sus maravillosas historias. Ahora, os dejo con la traducción del primer capítulo ;)

**K&amp;S**

**SECUELA DE "THE FIRST TIME I SAW YOUR FACE"**

"¿Sería previsible y cliché admitir que Halloween es mi día favorito del año?" Kurt preguntó mientras miraba a Sebastian luchar con el candado de la puerta de su apartamento con una mano cubierta en falso pelo de hombre lobo y largas y negras uñas artificiales. Kurt puso los ojos en blanco y tomó la llave, encajándola en la cerradura rápidamente y desbloqueando la puerta.

"Gracias, hermoso," Sebastian masculló a través de los dientes postizos, picoteando un beso con cuidado en la cicatriz de la mejilla de Kurt. Sebastian giró la perilla, dejando la puerta abierta de par en par, y haciendo un gesto a Kurt para que entrara con una reverencia caballerosa y una floritura. Kurt negó con la cabeza y se rio, inclinándose en una reverencia burlona antes de saltar dentro.

"No lo creo." Sebastian luchó con las palabras antes de darse por vencido y tirar de los dientes de su boca. Agarró tres bolsas de la compra del suelo del hall y las cargó, cerrando y bloqueando la puerta detrás de él. "Quiero decir, ganaste tres fiestas de disfraces en fraternidades a las que ni siquiera habías sido invitado, y no tienes que gastarte ni un solo centavo en un disfraz."

Kurt le dio una mirada de orgullo extremo.

"Y eso, señor, es lo que se llama ahorrar."

Sebastian se había resistido inicialmente a la idea de Kurt de salir en Halloween como él mismo, pensando que estaba siendo cruel con su condición, y exponiéndose a sí mismo a la burla y el ridículo. Pero el efecto general fue en realidad todo lo contrario. Mientras se mezclaba entre los estudiantes que no interactuaban con él en el día a día, la gente realmente lo miraba con asombro. Le felicitaron, hablaron con él, se le acercaron. Nadie se estremeció ante su presencia, o se le quedó mirando ... o se compadeció de él. Era extraño, pero, por lo que Sebastian sabía, también era la vez que más a gusto Kurt había estado en público desde que se conocieron.

Sebastian no podía encontrar una razón para oponerse.

"Tienes más dulces aquí de los que nadie podría comer en toda una vida." Sebastian llevó las bolsas de dulces a la cocina y los colocó en la isleta.

"Oh, no puedo comerlos", explicó Kurt, dejándose caer en el sofá y fusionándose en el cojín mullido con un suspiro. "Arruinaría mi cutis perfecto."

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco mientras comenzó a des-lobarse, tirando de la piel falsa de su manos, la cara y el cuello con cuidado, haciendo una mueca cuando el pegamento para la piel hecho en casa de Kurt, atrapó un mechón de su ceja y le tiró del pelo. Hacía tiempo que había renunciado a tratar de defender a Kurt de sus propios comentarios de auto-depreciación, ya que parecía ser un mecanismo de defensa arraigado en su comportamiento durante demasiado tiempo para que cualquier objeción de Sebastian tuviera un efecto.

"No, no queremos que eso pase", dijo Sebastian en su lugar, metiendo la mano en una de las bolsas, agarrando una barra de Twix de tamaño de un bocado, desenvolviéndolo, y metiéndose toda la barra en la boca. Masticó, gimiendo obscenamente, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados con tanta fuerza que no vio la forma en que la cabeza de Kurt se giró bruscamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y hambrientos mientras observaba la boca de Sebastian trabajando sobre todo el chocolate, siguiendo su lengua cuando se lamió los labios, tragando cuando Sebastian finalmente tragó y, a continuación, gimiendo en voz baja ante el sonido de satisfacción que Sebastian estaba haciendo.

Kurt estaba tan centrado en la forma en que Sebastian devoraba el trozo de chocolate, que no oyó la pregunta de Sebastian.

"Uh ... ¿Kurt?" Sebastian le preguntó con curiosidad. "¿Estás bien, hermoso?"

"Uh ... sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué?" Kurt cruzó las piernas en un intento de recuperarse, rezando para que su polla perdiera rápidamente interés.

"Acabo de hacerte una pregunta."

"¿De- de verdad?" Kurt tartamudeó. "¿Qué fue? No la escuché."

"¿Qué vas a hacer con todo esto?" Sebastian repitió, alcanzando otro Twix. Kurt apretó las rodillas más fuerte mientras que veía el chocolate desaparecer en la boca de Sebastian, esperando a que Sebastian cerrara los ojos otra vez antes de empujar la palma de la mano en la entrepierna para mantener su amenazante erección a raya.

"En-en realidad," Kurt logró decir, tratando de mantener su voz tranquila e incluso ante la cara de disfrute casi pornográfico de Sebastian con el dulce en la boca: "Voy a dar la mayor parte a los niños del centro de quemados. No les han dejado hacer el truco o trato alrededor del hospital este año".

Los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron, la expresión de su rostro cambiando del júbilo a la culpa. Kurt sonrió ante la expresión infantil de Sebastian.

"Sebastian, tenemos más que suficiente. Puedes robar todo el Twix que quieras."

Sebastian rebotó sobre las puntas de sus pies desde su posición, arrebatando una barra más de chocolate antes de unirse a Kurt en la sala de estar. Kurt miró los restos de piel artificial y pelo todavía aferrándose a la piel de Sebastian, junto con rastros de lápiz de ojos y maquillaje de cara, y se encogió de hombros.

"Será mejor que saquemos esos restos de ti antes de que obstruyan tus poros", comentó Kurt. "¿Has dejado la crema fría...?"

"En el lavabo del baño," terminó Sebastian. Kurt dio un guiño, poniéndose de pie del sofá con una facilidad ahora practicada. Acarició la rodilla de Sebastian mientras pasaba por su lado, perdiéndose la captura en la respiración de Sebastian ante el contacto casual. Kurt cerró la puerta detrás de él en el segundo en que entró al cuarto de baño, y abrió el grifo. Se salpicó la cara con agua helada en repetidas ocasiones, tratando de conseguir que todo su cuerpo se relajara. Cerró el agua después de que inhalara accidentalmente algo, tosiendo y escupiendo en el fregadero. Kurt escrutó su reflejo en el espejo, los ojos vagando sobre el rubor manchando de rojo y todavía visible en las mejillas, la forma en que sus ojos parecían tan extraños y oscuros. Él podría mojarse toda la cabeza en agua fría; no iba a hacer que desapareciese.

Kurt había estado con Sebastian desde hacía dos meses; dos increíbles, maravillosos, divertidos y emocionantes meses. No es que ellos no hubieran hecho nada – el sofá de Sebastian había visto numerosas sesiones de besos acalorados, y más sueños húmedos, impresionantes, y sorprendentes que les inducían a pajas de lo que Kurt podía contar. Sebastian era tan comprensivo, tan paciente, esperando a que Kurt estuviera listo, frenando las cosas cuando iban demasiado rápido, a veces salvando a Kurt de sí mismo. Entonces, ¿cómo debería abordar el abrir las compuertas a la única cosa que él puso un alto durante tanto tiempo?

¿Cómo debería decirle a Sebastian que estaba listo ahora?

"¿Kurt? ¿Nene? ¿Estás bien?" Sebastian llamó desde la sala de estar.

Kurt escaneó el lavabo del baño y encontró en la bañera la crema fría de color blanco, y un paquete sin abrir de esponjas cosméticas en forma de cuña.

"Sí. Yo sólo ... me estoy lavando las manos," Kurt respondió, lavándose rápidamente sus manos para salvar la cara. Él no quería mentir a Sebastian, y en la mente de Kurt incluso pequeñas mentiras piadosas contaban.

Kurt entró en la sala de estar con la crema fría y las cuñas en sus manos. Sebastian estaba sentado en el sofá, los brazos extendidos a los costados, la cabeza reclinada, los ojos cerrados; la imagen de la relajación total y absoluta.

"Bueno, te ves como si hubieras dado la noche por terminada," Kurt observó.

Sebastian oyó la voz de Kurt, le oyó acercarse al sofá y sonrió, dando palmaditas en sus muslos con sus manos, una silenciosa petición para que Kurt se sentara en su regazo.

"No sin ti," murmuró Sebastian. Kurt se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines y se subió al regazo de Sebastian, a caballo entre sus piernas, frente a él. Kurt desenroscó el tapón de la crema fría mientras miraba fijamente a la cara de su novio - un desastre de maquillaje prostético untado y medio roto, pero aún hermoso como siempre.

"Esto podría ser un poco frío," Kurt susurró. Él usó su dedo para recoger una porción de la crema espesa y comenzó su aplicación por la cara de Sebastian. Sebastian dio una respiración rápida ante el frío, pero se relajó bajo los dedos de Kurt, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran a lo largo de los muslos de Kurt donde tocaban sus piernas.

"Pero se siente bien", Sebastian suspiró, sus manos viajando por las piernas de Kurt hasta sus caderas, y luego extendiéndolas para moverlas lentamente sobre su culo. Kurt dejó de respirar ante el toque de Sebastian, la forma en que él siempre lo hacía, tenía miedo de que un movimiento en falso podría romper el hechizo y Kurt se encontraría solo, despertando de un sueño vívido, incluso después de todo este tiempo.

"¿Lo hace?" Kurt le preguntó, su voz temblando ligeramente. Él utilizó una cuña para retirar con cuidado los restos de maquillaje de alrededor de la boca y los ojos de Sebastian.

"Mm-hmm," Sebastian tarareó, escondiendo las manos bajo la camiseta de Kurt para acariciar suavemente su torso, una mano deslizándose sin problemas hacia arriba y abajo de la piel sin defectos, la otra trazando las líneas y las crestas de su cicatriz. Kurt siempre imaginó que tener a alguien tocando su cicatriz le disgustaría, pero la actitud despreocupada y desenfadada de Sebastian, le relajaba. Kurt anhelaba el toque de Sebastian. Todo el cuerpo de Kurt se estremecía, su erección bajada a fuego lento regresando con una venganza. Inconscientemente, apretó las piernas, y Sebastian sonrió ante la sensación de las piernas ágiles y musculosas de Kurt sujetándose a su alrededor.

"Kurt ..." Sebastian apartó el bote de crema fría de la mano de Kurt y lo puso en el sofá. Él agarró la mano libre de Kurt y se la llevó a los labios, besándola a través de sus dedos. "¿Sería previsible y cliché admitir que realmente te deseo?"

La mano de Kurt pasando por el rostro de Sebastian se detuvo. Miró los labios de Sebastian jugando a través de sus dedos, de repente imaginó esos labios bailando sobre otros lugares más íntimos, y tragó saliva. Todo se volvió apretado e incómodo – sus piernas apretando el regazo de Sebastian, la cremallera de sus jeans clavándose en su dolorida polla, su pecho, donde su corazón se hinchaba contra su caja torácica. Los párpados de Sebastian revoloteaban abiertos y Kurt podía ver los ojos de Sebastian, tan oscuros como él sabía que los suyos propios también se veían.

"Yo ... yo no estoy tratando de presionarte, Kurt," Sebastian modificó, con la voz temblorosa e insegura. "Yo sólo ... quiero ser honesto contigo."

Kurt limpió el último resto de maquillaje de la cara de Sebastian y tiró la esponja de colores en una papelera cercana.

"Lo sé," Kurt dijo con una sonrisa tímida. "Yo también. Por eso tengo que decirte que… yo no estuve realmente todo ese tiempo en el baño lavándome las manos."

"¿No lo estuviste?" Sebastian levantó una ceja y apretó los dedos capturados de Kurt en sus labios.

"No," Kurt admitió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo?" Las palabras de Sebastian contra la piel de Kurt hacían cosquillas en su columna vertebral de la manera más deliciosa.

"En realidad estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de decirte lo mucho que te deseo también."

La sonrisa de Sebastian llegó a sus ojos y se iluminó toda su cara.

"¿Estás... me estás diciendo...?"

"Sí, Sebastian," Kurt dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco con cariño. "Estoy listo. Quiero tener sexo con mi precioso novio."

"Bien." Sebastian se reacomodó en el asiento para agarrar a Kurt alrededor de la cintura, y luego en un movimiento fluido, se levantó del sofá con las piernas de Kurt envueltas alrededor de sus caderas, "porque yo quiero tener sexo con _mi_ precioso novio, también."


	2. Chapter 2

** N.T.** Hola chicos. Aquí os dejo la traducción del segundo capítulo de esta historia original de fbeauchamphartz.

**K&amp;S**

Sebastian cargó a Kurt a su dormitorio, una hazaña que había logrado varias veces antes y que nunca dejaba de hacer que Kurt se extasiara ya que Sebastian podía hacerlo mientras besaba apasionadamente a Kurt y con los ojos cerrados.

"Así que," Sebastian comenzó, tumbando a Kurt cuidadosamente en el borde de su cama tamaño doble, "¿hay... uh... algo sobre lo que creas que deberíamos hablar primero?"

Kurt se mordió el labio, divertido por la forma en que el arrogante y confiado Sebastian se puso nervioso tan rápidamente.

"Bueno, pensé que podríamos simplemente tratar con esto como un trabajo de estudios," Kurt se burló, subiendo hacia atrás hasta las almohadas de la cama, "y averiguar las cosas a medida que avancemos."

"Ooo ..." Sebastian se sacó sus zapatos pateándolos y se quitó los calcetines, y luego se subió a la cama para seguir a Kurt. "Me encanta cuando hablas como un maestro." Se arrastró sobre el cuerpo de Kurt y se cernió sobre él, dejándose caer más bajo para colocar besos en los labios entreabiertos de Kurt. "¿Tienes algo interesante que enseñarme?"

"En realidad", dijo Kurt, riendo nerviosamente cuando Sebastian se movió para chupar una marca en su cuello, "Yo como que tenía la esperanza de tomar apuntes de ti". Sebastian se tiró hacia atrás para mirar a los ojos de Kurt. "Nunca he hecho esto antes."

"Bueno, yo tampoco", Sebastian le recordó, sonriendo a la manera en la que Kurt se retorcía debajo de él, todo su cuerpo pidiendo para ser besado.

"Tú eres el que tuvo la aventura con esa loca." Kurt enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sebastian y tiró de él hacia abajo para encontrarse con sus labios.

"¿Qué aventura?" Sebastian soltó a través de una risa. "¡Fue un beso! Un terrible ... desastroso ... horrible ... beso ..." Sebastian mordió a lo largo de la clavícula de Kurt mientras hablaba, fijando a Kurt abajo con su cuerpo y riendo cada vez que Kurt gritaba.

"Aún así... Sólo pienso que tal vez sabes un poco más, por así decirlo," Kurt admitió. Sebastian batió sus ojos inocentemente, a la espera de que Kurt continuara, observando la mejilla de porcelana volviéndose roja para hacer juego con su cicatriz. Kurt volvió su cara en la almohada a su lado y gimió. Sebastian dejó caer su frente en el hombro de Kurt y se mordió el labio para no reírse más de lo que ya lo hacía.

"Mira", Sebastian se trasladó a acostarse al lado de Kurt y serpenteó un brazo por debajo de él, girando a Kurt sobre su costado para que pudieran hablar cara a cara, "voy a admitir una extensa colección de materiales de referencia, tanto de naturaleza de vídeo como revistas".

"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" Kurt murmuró, y Sebastian tomó represalias con un fuerte apretón del culo de Kurt.

"Pero", Sebastian continuó, sin inmutarse, "Yo también tengo una fantasía muy vívida ... muy romántica ... y muy caliente sobre nosotros dos ..."

"¿En serio?" Kurt se sintió más sin aliento de la anticipación ahora, sabiendo que Sebastian tenía sueños sobre ellos juntos; sueños sobre hacerle el amor.

"Sí." Sebastian cepilló un cabello fuera de la cara de Kurt, y colocó un delicado beso en la frente. "Tal vez podamos empezar por ahí. Avanzar y ver a dónde van las cosas."

Kurt nunca había oído nada tan dulce y tan erótico en toda su vida. Sebastian besaba alrededor de la cara de Kurt mientras esperaba a que Kurt se decidiera; y Kurt esperó sólo un poco más de lo que tenía intención, porque los labios de Sebastian en su piel se sentían como el paraíso.

"Sí," Kurt gimoteó, incapaz de esperar más para tener a su novio. "Sí... vamos a hacer eso."

La voz de Kurt tembló, sonando destrozada y arruinada pero a Kurt no le importaba, ya que coincidía con la voz de Sebastian perfectamente.

"Bien." Los ojos de Sebastian de repente se volvieron más oscuros, las pupilas ensanchándose y desplazando a sus sorprendentes iris verdes. "Bueno, tal vez podemos empezar por la eliminación de algunas partes de ropa."

"Uh ... Está bien ..." la voz de Kurt traicionó a su ansiedad. "Tú, todavía tienes la luz encendida, sin embargo."

"¿Está bien eso?" Sebastian llegó al dobladillo de la camisa de Kurt y la sacó lentamente, dando a Kurt la oportunidad de decir que no. "Tengo muchas ganas de verte."

Kurt estaba indeciso. Él siempre se mantuvo oculto, pero Sebastian parecía tener un fetichismo con mirarlo, y no sólo miradas superficiales. Sebastian le observaba, le examinaba, se cernía sobre su cuerpo e inspeccionaba cada centímetro de su piel, besando sobre las áreas que inspeccionaba y tarareando con deleite cuando Kurt jadeaba. Los ojos de Sebastian nunca habían mirado a Kurt con nada menos que completa adoración, y Kurt tenía que admitir que se acicalaba para Sebastian. Él quería que Sebastian lo mirara de esa misma manera cuando estuviera desnudo debajo de él.

Por primera vez en su vida, Kurt quería ser visto.

A medida que se acostumbraba a cada decisión, Kurt se perdió en sus propios pensamientos por un tiempo un poco demasiado largo, dejando a Sebastian esperando con creciente preocupación en su rostro.

Kurt vio a Sebastian retirarse, vio el fuego en sus ojos verdes calmándose. Él se tambaleó hacia adelante, sorprendiendo a Sebastian, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo. Él agarró las muñecas de Sebastian y se acercó, inclinándose a su oído.

"Desnúdame," Kurt declaró en voz baja. "Por favor", añadió, en respuesta a la vacilación de Sebastian. Lamió alrededor del exterior de la oreja de Sebastian, mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja y chupando suavemente. Sebastian gimió. Él nunca había oído a Kurt rogar para ser desvestido. Se movió con rapidez, buscando a tientas la camisa de Kurt, ansioso por quitársela para que pudiera eliminar la suya propia y descansar piel con piel con su hermoso novio.

"Ves", Sebastian murmuró contra la boca de Kurt, "creo que eres mejor en esto de lo que te diste crédito."

"Es por tu culpa," Kurt admitió, levantando sus brazos para permitir a Sebastian tirar de la camiseta, ni siquiera objetando cuando Sebastian la arrojó al azar en el suelo.

Sebastian dio un tirón de su propia camiseta y la lanzó lejos, mirando a Kurt con la confusión en sus ojos.

"Cuando estoy contigo, me siento libre", Kurt confesó. "Me siento hermoso ... y sexy ..."

"Eres hermoso y sexy." Sebastian se encontró sobre Kurt, frotando contra su cuello. Inhaló profundamente el aroma de vainilla del champú de Kurt, abriendo un camino de besos a lo largo de su cuello.

"Tú crees que lo soy", dijo Kurt con un gemido. "Eso es todo lo que importa."

Sebastian gimió, pero él no iba a ganar esta discusión, y ahora no era el momento de pelear. Si Kurt se sentía sexy y hermoso en sus brazos, Sebastian iba a mostrarle a Kurt lo sexy y hermoso que realmente era. Captó los labios de Kurt, deslizando sus bocas, tiernamente pellizcando el labio inferior de Kurt entre sus dientes. Sebastian barrió los dedos lentamente por los lados de Kurt, con cuidado para evitar la captura en las zonas más delicadas de su piel, sabiendo a estas alturas la cantidad correcta de presión para que Kurt se derritiera. Los dedos de Kurt ya estaban trabajando en la cremallera de los pantalones vaqueros de Sebastian, y cada roce de los dedos de Kurt contra su piel expuesta enviaba lenguas de fuego lamiendo arriba y abajo el cuerpo de Sebastian hasta que empezó a temer que esta primera aventura con Kurt para hacer el amor pudiera llegar a ser dichosa, pero dolorosamente corta en duración.

Kurt envolvió audazmente sus dedos alrededor de la dura polla que ya goteaba de Sebastian, y casi cedió, casi dejó que Kurt le acariciara hasta que estaba llorando en su hombro.

Pero Sebastian necesitaba más. Él quería dar a Kurt más. Él agarró las muñecas de Kurt y las elevó por encima de su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos y manteniéndolo presionado.

"Lo siento, precioso," Sebastian respondió ante los gemidos de Kurt de protesta. "Si sigues así, esto va a ser muy rápido."

Sebastian sintió la sonrisa de Kurt contra su boca, se tragó las pequeñas risitas que se escurrieron en gemidos mientras Sebastian deslizaba su lengua entre los labios de Kurt. Las manos de Sebastian dejaron las de Kurt para viajar más abajo por su cuerpo, pero al segundo las manos de Kurt se movieron, y Sebastian las clavó en su lugar.

"No," Sebastian susurró. "Estas se quedan aquí por ahora." Sebastian se movió de nuevo y Kurt obedeció con paciencia, su mirada ardiente y caliente mientras observaba a Sebastian moverse por su cuerpo, mordisqueando, lamiendo y trazando sobre la piel y el músculo. El cuerpo de Kurt se presionaba mientras luchaba por quedarse quieto, y Sebastian tomó su tiempo explorando. El cuerpo de Kurt era el parque de juegos de Sebastian esta noche, y él no tenía prisa por irse.

Kurt aguantó la respiración mientras observaba los perfectos labios de Sebastian besar su piel. La sensación de eso era lo suficientemente mágica, pero verlo lo hacía sentir como el voyeur de su propio show privado, donde era la audiencia privilegiada y la estrella. Kurt estaba bastante seguro de que podía morir en este momento y nunca sería más feliz. Las fantasías de que un novio le tratara así, adorando su cuerpo, disfrutando de darle placer, se apagaron mucho antes de que se graduara en la escuela secundaria. Kurt pensó cuando llegó a la ciudad que a lo mejor en un lugar como Nueva York podría tropezarse con algún tipo bohemio guay que fuera decente ... posiblemente ciego ... o simplemente no demasiado exigente.

Pero Kurt se sacó la lotería. No tuvo que conformarse. Encontró a un hombre que lo amaba por la persona que era; un hombre capaz de ver más allá de la cicatriz.

(A decir verdad, y siempre hacía a Kurt reírse al pensar en ello, la cicatriz parecía poner a Sebastian un poco cachondo. Algún día Kurt tendría que tener el valor de preguntarle.)

Sebastian metió la lengua por debajo de la ropa en la cintura de Kurt y Kurt se estremeció, desde el fondo de su alma, su cuerpo temblando en lucha por salir hacia la superficie, pero no fue hasta que los ojos de Sebastian miraron hacia arriba para encontrarse con los suyos, profundas esmeraldas llenas de cruda necesidad y deseo, que Kurt gimió, largo y alto y espontáneamente. A Sebastian le encantaba ese gemido. Él anhelaba el sonido quebrado y fuerte y la entrega en el mismo. Juraba que podría correrse por ese sonido solo.

Entonces Sebastian hizo algo que Kurt nunca habría esperado. Él tiró para abrir la bragueta de los jeans de Kurt con sus dientes; los botones estallando a través de sus orificios, uno por uno hasta que el tejido caía abierto. La boca de Kurt colgó pasmado cómicamente ante Sebastian que sonreía como un loco por la falta de ropa interior de su novio.

"¿Sebastian?" el áspero susurro de Kurt llevaba consigo un pequeño hilo de nerviosismo, incertidumbre. Los dedos de Sebastian se amontonaron en los pantalones de Kurt en las caderas, preparándose para tirar de ellos, pero los ojos de Kurt eran anchos, de pánico. "¿Vas a ...?" tartamudeó Kurt. "¿Estás pensando en ...?"

"No, si no quieres que lo haga", dijo Sebastian, tratando de sonar relajante con una voz que era esencialmente una capa potente de pecado sobre pecado. "No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo. Pero, por favor, Kurt. Me muero por hacer esto contigo. Voy a parar si quieres que lo haga."

Kurt miró a Sebastian, su corazón se alojó en su garganta, amenazando con ahogarle hasta la muerte en la cama de su amante. Kurt tenía que decidir por sí mismo si esto se estaba moviendo demasiado rápido, o no lo suficientemente rápido. ¿Cómo podía una mamada ser demasiado si hacer el amor era solo suficiente? Kurt sabía que tenía el poder de decir sí o no; de detener a Sebastian ahora, o dejarle tenerle.

Al final, ¿por qué Kurt diría que no si él estaba exactamente donde quería estar?

"Kurt," susurró Sebastian, lamiéndose los labios con deseo, pero respirando profundamente para refrescarse y darle a Kurt el espacio que necesitaba.

"¿Quieres que me detenga, hermoso?"


	3. Chapter 3

** N.T.** Hola a todos. Os traigo la traducción del siguiente capítulo de esta bonita historia de fbeauchamphartz.

**K&amp;S**

"¡No!" Kurt le rogó, agarrando las sábanas debajo de él, agrupando la tela entre los dedos. "¡No te detengas! ¡Por favor, Dios, no pares!"

Con eso, cualquier fingimiento de Kurt como tímido e indeciso se hizo evidente precipitadamente.

Sebastian se quedó mirando a Kurt, inmóvil en silencio, pero no por mucho tiempo antes de que sus labios se alzaran en una sonrisa suave y seductora.

"Dios, ¿eh?," Sebastian se burló, deteniéndose apenas por encima de la entrepierna de Kurt, su cálido aliento deslizándose sobre la polla de Kurt con cada palabra. "Bueno, guarda los cumplidos hasta que haya terminado, hermoso."

Kurt gimió y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, asesinado por el comentario cursi de Sebastian, pero más por Sebastian haciéndole esperar. Él se preparó mentalmente, esperando a que Sebastian le quitara los pantalones, encontrándose tenso con anticipación, pero sin ninguna palabra de advertencia la lengua aterciopelada de Sebastian acarició su longitud, moviéndose lentamente contra su piel recalentada. Kurt arqueó la espalda fuera de la cama, y gruñó profundamente desde su garganta con el éxtasis desenfrenado que fluía a través de él. Ese primer toque de la lengua de Sebastian borró todo lo demás - toda su ansiedad, todo su miedo. Cada pensamiento racional que había tenido alguna vez fue eliminado por completo; su nombre, su número de teléfono, su dirección, todo se había ido. Cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo se incendió a la vez, abrumado por la sensación de calor y humedad, una combinación tan distorsionadora en su mente y perfecta que Kurt no podía imaginar que esto pudiera ser más increíble.

Pero Sebastian siguió adelante. Tomó a Kurt en su boca hasta que la cabeza de la polla de Kurt rozó contra la parte posterior de su garganta. Una diminuta preocupación llegó a Kurt; un pensamiento errante de, '¿Cómo Sebastian va a respirar?" Se levantó sobre los codos para mirar hacia abajo a Sebastian justo cuando los ojos de Sebastian se bloquearon en los suyos. Sus ojos verdes brillaban sinuosamente. Envolvió sus labios apretados alrededor de Kurt y chupó fuerte.

"¡Hostias, puta mierda!" Kurt gritó, y él pudo sentir a Sebastian riéndose a su alrededor, las vibraciones hormigueando como chispas eléctricas crepitantes sobre su piel. Kurt se mordió el labio y gritó, casi levantándose por completo fuera de la cama antes de caer de vuelta al colchón. Kurt esperaba que él se detuviera, para preguntarle si estaba bien, para ver si lo que estaba haciendo se sentía bien para él (aunque la forma en que podría malinterpretarse el canto primario de Kurt de "¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios!" Kurt no podía imaginarlo), pero Sebastian no paró. Se volvió atrevido, sosteniendo sin piedad las caderas de kurt que se alzaban aún en su agarre fuerte, envalentonado por sus súplicas entrecortadas.

"¡Sí, Sebastian! ¡No pares, Sebastian! Sí, sí, sí..."

El cuerpo de Kurt no era el suyo. Él no podía controlar lo que estaba pasando, no podía controlar su reacción. Maldijo inesperadamente cuando Sebastian tragó a su alrededor, y Sebastian enroscó las uñas en las caderas de Kurt en respuesta. Kurt no podía reprimir sus gemidos, o la forma en que sus caderas luchaban para moverse. Sus talones inquietos se clavaban en el colchón debajo de él. La mente de Kurt comenzaba a salirse de control, pero conocía su cuerpo; él sabía que estaba sometiéndose. Demasiado pronto, estaba a punto de terminar antes de tiempo, y el cuerpo de Kurt rogaba por ello. Quería acabar. Pero necesitaba que ese final fuera con Sebastian, juntos, envuelto en los brazos del otro.

"Sebastian ... Sebastian, nene ... para", Kurt gimió mientras su cerebro se rebelaba, gritando, _"¡¿estás bromeando!? '_

Kurt estaba inclinado a estar de acuerdo cuando Sebastian sacudió con la cabeza y liberó una cadera para usar su mano para acariciar las bolas de Kurt.

"¡Oh, Sebastian!" Kurt gimió, tratando de liberarse. "Nene, vas a matarme, y ... y se supone que debemos hacer esto juntos ... no querrás que ... Dios, Sebastian..."

Sebastian podía escuchar la voz de su novio volviéndose irregular y débil mientras luchaba contra su orgasmo. Sebastian quería darle eso, quería sentirlo latiendo en su boca mientras que se corriera por la garganta. Él había soñado durante tanto tiempo tener a Kurt de esta manera - retorciéndose y desesperado y a su merced.

Pero esa no era la "primera vez" que prometió a Kurt.

Apartarse de la polla de Kurt, palpitando contra su lengua, fue la cosa más difícil que Sebastian había hecho nunca. Incluso con toda su protesta, Kurt lloriqueó cuando Sebastian se detuvo.

"Más tarde," jadeó Sebastian, arrastrándose de vuelta hacia arriba sobre el cuerpo de Kurt para besar a su novio, duro y sucio en la boca ",tienes que dejarme terminar eso más tarde."

Kurt asintió contra el asalto de su boca, sonriendo y riendo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Sebastian para retenerlo, todo su cuerpo vibrante y eufórico.

"Lo que tú digas," Kurt murmuró. "Pero ahora mismo..."

"Lo sé, lo sé..." Sebastian estaba absorto sacando los jeans ajustados de Kurt por sus muslos, abandonando la boca de Kurt para terminar el trabajo, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, se detuvo y le miró. Sí, se habían enrollado muchas veces, sobre todo vestidos y en la oscuridad, pero hasta ahora, Sebastian no había visto a su novio completamente desnudo. La cicatriz de Kurt corría a lo largo de su cuerpo, sobre su cadera y asolando la pierna derecha (por suerte el fuego logró evitar sus genitales. Cómo Kurt logró esquivar esa bala, él nunca lo sabría. Tal vez, si existía un dios, éste tenía una debilidad por los despojados, y los niños con TOC.

Ahí estaba la última oportunidad de Sebastian para echarse para atrás, y por la expresión en blanco en su rostro, Kurt no podía decir si en realidad iba a hacerlo. Sebastian siempre había sido capaz de sorprenderle, y esta vez no fue una excepción.

"¡Mierda, Kurt!" La voz de Sebastian se estremeció mientras llegaba a su bragueta, buscando a tientas para quitarse sus propios pantalones. "Joder, dime cómo tuve tanta maldita suerte."

Kurt abrió la boca para replicar, tratando de encontrar una respuesta ingeniosa, pero Sebastian le había dejado sin palabras. Se sonrojó, girando ligeramente la cara lejos de Sebastian y sus elogios demasiado buenos para ser ciertos. Sebastian vio a Kurt alejarse y se abalanzó sobre él, moviendo el cuerpo de Kurt hacia él, con las manos sosteniendo el cuerpo de Kurt contra el suyo.

"No te alejes de mí, precioso," susurró Sebastian, su aliento caliente contra la mejilla de Kurt. "No me prives de esto."

"¡Eres ridículo!" Kurt se rio. Sebastian sonrió de forma radiante, bloqueando una pierna alrededor de Kurt y manteniéndolo cerca.

"Tal vez lo soy", él estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero soy el hombre ridículo que está perdidamente enamorado de ti, Kurt Hummel, así que vas a tener que vivir con ello."

Esa admisión casi lo rompió. Sebastian había dicho a Kurt cien veces o más que lo amaba, pero 'perdidamente enamorado' parecía como algo diferente, algo más importante.

"¿En serio?" Murmuró Kurt. "¿Perdidamente?"

"Completamente y sin remedio", Sebastian respondió con la sonrisa más radiante que Kurt jamás había visto. "Juro que no lo diría si no lo dijera en serio."

"Bueno ..." Kurt tartamudeó, derritiéndose bajo la sonrisa encantadora de Sebastian. "Porque estaba empezando a pensar que era el único."

La mano de Sebastian se abrió camino hasta la nuca del cuello de Kurt, frotando el pulgar a lo largo de la línea del cuello de Kurt.

"Te amo." Los labios de Sebastian viajaron en besos suaves sobre la mandíbula de Kurt. "Te amo, Te amo..."

Kurt se inclinó hacia los besos de Sebastian, absorbiendo sus profesiones de amor en su piel y dándose cuenta, por primera vez, mientras su cuerpo se trenzaba con el de Sebastian, de lo bien que encajaban entre sí. En este ambiente, lejos de cualquiera que los viera y los juzgara, que pudiera comentar acerca de la horrible cicatriz de Kurt o preguntara en voz alta por qué Sebastian incluso salía con él, estaban sólo dos personas enamoradas.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaban ser.

"¿Kurt?" Sebastian cardó cuidadosamente sus dedos por el cabello de Kurt, raspando las uñas sobre el cuero cabelludo de Kurt en una tierna llamada de atención. "¿Nene? ¿Te has puesto a pensar...?"

La frente de Kurt se frunció mientras se encontraba con los ojos de Sebastian, pero Sebastian agachó la cabeza tímidamente.

"Uh ... wow, ellos nunca te dicen acerca de esta parte, ¿verdad?" Sebastian se rió.

"¿Qué parte?" Kurt respiró, completamente perdido.

"Las conversaciones incómodas". Sebastian se aclaró la garganta, sus mejillas sonrojándose adorablemente. Se encontró con los ojos de Kurt de nuevo, negándose a sentir vergüenza. "¿Has pensado en si quieres estar encima o abajo?"

Sebastian se mordió la lengua, agradecido de que se las había arreglado para decir todo eso de una vez, con la respiración bastante estable.

"Qué- ... oh ..." Los ojos de Kurt se dispararon como una flecha considerándolo. Nunca se había dado cuenta de todas las consideraciones técnicas de tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez. La risa nerviosa de Sebastian contra su barbilla le dijo a Kurt que él podía haber acabado distraídamente expresando en voz alta esa admisión. Kurt evocó la ensoñación de la primera vez que él había llevado consigo desde la escuela secundaria - el ambiente romántico cursi, la música, las velas, la cama llena de pétalos de rosa - tan diferentes de la realidad pero con un único factor constante en el mismo; un hombre que él adoraba haciéndole el amor.

"Abajo," Kurt dijo en voz baja, "Yo-si no te importa, por supuesto."

La sonrisa de Sebastian le dijo a Kurt que ciertamente no le importaba.

"Yo ... no, eso es genial, en realidad." Sebastian besó a Kurt una última vez antes de rodar lejos hasta la mesa en su lado de la cama, hurgando en los cajones para las cosas que necesitaba. Cuando Sebastian volvió a Kurt, Kurt se encontró con su sonrisa avergonzada con una ceja levantada.

"Sólo por curiosidad," Kurt le preguntó, "¿cuánto tiempo has estado planeando esto?"

"¿Honestamente?" Sebastian preguntó.

Kurt asintió una vez.

"Desde después de ese día que te llevé a la cafetería."

Kurt puso una cara que hizo que Sebastian se riera furiosamente.

"P-pero ... ¡pero yo te dejé allí tirado!" Kurt balbuceó. "¡Tú confiaste en mí, y yo te abandoné!"

"Sí, lo sé," Sebastian miró hacia abajo a sus manos, al condón en su palma, y sonrió pensando en lo alejados que estaban ahora de ese día. "Pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar."

Los ojos de Kurt siguieron la mirada de Sebastian, mirando hacia abajo a sus cuerpos, los dos enredados juntos, e intercambiando sonrisas.

"Me alegro de que no te dieras por vencido," Kurt admitió, hablando suavemente contra la piel de Sebastian.

Sebastian suspiró, besando dulcemente a Kurt a lo largo de su línea del cabello.

"Yo también."


	4. Chapter 4

** N.T.** Hola a todos. Aquí os traigo la traducción del último capítulo del fic original de fbeauchamphartz. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y nos vemos en la siguiente historia!

**K&amp;S**

Los toques de Sebastian eran más mágicos de lo que Kurt había soñado alguna vez que fueran posibles. Cualquiera que fuera el material de referencia que Sebastian había estado observando definitivamente valió la pena, pero a Kurt le gustaría creer que _él _tenía algo que ver en esto, también; que Sebastian estaba reaccionando a tener a Kurt desnudo en sus brazos; que estaba reviviendo la fantasía que había soñado durante noches pasadas a solas en su cama, deseando hacer el amor con él.

Kurt las había tenido, también, y eran muy parecidas a esto.

Los labios de Sebastian exploraron su piel, toda su piel, tratando de tocar y besar y estar en todas partes a la vez. Sus manos siguieron a sus labios y trazaron a lo largo de su camino, buscando y memorizando todos esos puntos que hacían a Kurt estremecerse. Los encontró en el cuello de Kurt, en la curva del codo de Kurt, en su cadera, en la parte interna del muslo, detrás de la rodilla, el tobillo...

Kurt tuvo sus oportunidades, también, cuando pudo conseguir que Sebastian se quedara quieto y le permitiera salirse con la suya. Tan guapo como Sebastian era cuando él estaba meticulosamente arreglado y vestido, ni siquiera se comparaba a cómo se veía ahora: gloriosamente desnudo, mostrando su cuerpo entero, trabajado y musculoso, mucho más bronceado que Kurt, con diferencia, y ni una mancha o cicatriz a la vista. Su cabello estaba revuelto de cardar sus dedos a través de él cada vez que Kurt encontraba un lugar oculto que hacía temblar a Sebastian. Kurt estaba hipnotizado por el cuerpo de Sebastian, especialmente por su piel: la interesante combinación de olor dulce y almizclado en ella, su sabor salado y su textura suave bajo la lengua. Kurt sentía un aumento inesperado de energía cada vez que se las arreglaba para hacer gemir a Sebastian; él se emborrachaba de ello, convirtiéndose en atrevido, en más confiado.

Kurt se dejó caer en el pecho de Sebastian, gateando rápidamente y como un felino, ansioso por probar su mano, por tener a Sebastian en la boca, pero incluso encantado como estaba, Sebastian lo atrapó y lo detuvo, jadeando, sudando como reacción al tormento de Kurt, incluso en el aire fresco.

"No, hermoso," Sebastian dijo cuando Kurt puso mala cara. "Tengo que tenerte ahora."

El gruñido gutural en la voz de Sebastian cuando dijo la palabra "ahora" puso la sonrisa en la cara de Kurt. Sebastian le agarró las manos y lo llevó de nuevo a la cabecera de la cama. En el calor y la pasión y la anticipación de los próximos minutos, la conversación se hizo menos difícil y más apresurada, como si ambos hombres hubieran ido más allá de lo que podían esperar a estar juntos.

"¿Quieres que te meta los dedos?" Sebastian preguntó, su voz áspera y ronca en el oído de Kurt.

"No...no... yo sólo te quiero a ti," dijo Kurt, apresurándose a meterse en algún tipo de posición. "¿Cómo me quieres?"

"En tu espalda," Sebastian respondió sin dudarlo. "Quiero verte."

Kurt tragó tanto una protesta como un gemido con el labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes mientras se acostó de espaldas y miró a Sebastian rasgar la envoltura del condón con los dientes y rodarlo sobre su erección como un profesional.

"Uh ..." Kurt levantó una ceja, curioso de si todos los machos alfa nacían con una capacidad inherente para ponerse un condón porque Kurt estaba seguro de que en las mismas circunstancias a él le harían falta al menos tres intentos antes de que lograra conseguir uno bien puesto.

"¡He practicado, vale!" Sebastian se rió tímidamente, infiriendo la pregunta no hecha de Kurt por la mirada de sus ojos, y sus mejillas coloradas. "No quería parecer un idiota."

"Oh, cariño," dijo Kurt, sentándose hasta rodear los brazos detrás del cuello de Sebastian. "Nunca podrías parecer un idiota."

Los ojos vacilantes de Sebastian se encontraron con los de Kurt, la sonrisa en ellos suave e insegura.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, de verdad," Kurt le aseguró, picoteando ligeros besos a los contornos de la boca de Sebastian. "Y creo que lo de la práctica es adorable... aunque es un poco extraño."

Sebastian arrugó la nariz y empujó a un Kurt riendo de espaldas sobre la cama. Sebastian chupó en una profunda respiración y la risita de Kurt de repente murió en su garganta. Los helados ojos azules de Kurt estaban cerca del negro mientras miraba arriba a través de oscuras pestañas a su magnífico novio arrodillado desnudo entre sus piernas. Cada célula del cuerpo de Sebastian ardía, todo su ser pulsante con su necesidad de estar enterrado dentro de Kurt.

"¿Estás listo?" Sebastian preguntó, su voz estremeciéndose, pero con mucha más confianza que antes.

"Sí." Kurt intentó hacer coincidirlo con la confianza en la voz de Sebastian, ya que no quería arruinarlo todo revelando cuán aterrorizado en realidad estaba.

No era por estar con Sebastian. Él amaba a Sebastian. Deseaba a Sebastian. Y él sabía que recordaría esta noche durante el resto de su vida.

Pero después, todo cambiaría.

Su relación... incluso ellos mismos.

Kurt temía cambiar tanto como lo deseaba. Él se aferraba a esta inquietud, saboreaba el peso de la misma - el tiempo entre momentos cuando comienza el cambio.

Sebastian se inclinó sobre Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa y un beso tranquilizador.

"Está bien. Estoy un poco asustado, también ", confesó.

Kurt asintió contra la frente de Sebastian, relajado ahora que sabía que él no era el único.

Los ojos de Sebastian permanecieron fijos en los Kurt mientras abría la tapa de la botella de lubricante. Kurt se preguntó por qué esto no era más incómodo. Él debería ser más consciente de sí mismo, pero no lo era. Estaba con Sebastian.

Sebastian, que lo amaba.

Sebastian, que luchó contra la terquedad de Kurt para tener una oportunidad con él.

Sebastian, que pensaba que era hermoso.

Kurt sintió la resbaladiza cabeza de la polla de Sebastian presionando contra las mejillas de su culo, empujando con cautela, tratando de encontrar su entrada. Sebastian agachó la cabeza, murmurando disculpas mientras constantemente se perdía. Kurt alargó su mano entre ellos y Sebastian observó mientras Kurt envolvía cuidadosamente sus dedos alrededor de la longitud de Sebastian y le mostraba el camino.

"Está bien", Sebastian suspiró, tomando de nuevo el control.

Sebastian se movió tan despacio que Kurt no podía decir si algo había sucedido hasta que en una puñalada cegadora de _calorestrechodolor_ Sebastian se zambulló en la entrada de Kurt. Kurt no pudo reprimir su reacción, echando la cabeza hacia atrás contra las almohadas con un siseo, apretando con fuerza los ojos y apretando los dientes.

"¡Oh Dios! Kurt! "La voz de Sebastian sonó presa del pánico tan absurdamente que si Kurt pudiera haber conseguido que su cuerpo hiciera otra cosa, se habría reído. "¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! Déjame solo... "

Kurt sintió a Sebastian moviéndose hacia atrás y sus ojos se abrieron. Él agarró los brazos de Sebastian, agarrando más duro de lo que se proponía.

"¡No te atrevas a salir!" Kurt silbó. "Sólo ... sólo no te muevas. ¿Vale?"

Sebastian asintió, visiblemente preocupado, pero dispuesto a tomar la palabra de Kurt.

Kurt respiró profundamente por la nariz, llenando sus pulmones a punto de estallar en un intento de concentrarse en algo más que en el dolor, maldiciendo en silencio a su cuerpo por arruinar esto para él. Él dirigió su mirada sobre el rostro preocupado de Sebastian, viendo el esfuerzo de sostenerlo todavía arrugando su frente. Kurt continuó respirando hasta que la quemadura se desvaneció en una leve molestia, y él pudo conseguir que sus piernas se relajaran de nuevo, dejándolas caer abiertas alrededor de Sebastian.

"Está bien", dijo Kurt. "Estoy bien."

Sebastian se movió de nuevo, avanzando poco a poco en la estrechez y el calor de Kurt, rebelándose contra sí mismo por el control mientras el cuerpo de Kurt se cerraba en torno a él, gimiendo con la creciente intensidad del mismo.

Kurt gimió y Sebastian se detuvo, besando a Kurt lánguidamente dándole algo más en qué pensar hasta que Kurt murmuró contra sus labios y Sebastian siguió adelante.

Sebastian tocó fondo por completo con el sonido más decadente de placer que Kurt había oído nunca.

"¿Cómo fue eso?" Sebastian preguntó, alzando una mano temblorosa para cepillar el pelo de la cara de Kurt. "No es demasiado terrible, espero."

"No", dijo Kurt, volviendo la cabeza para besar la palma de Sebastian mientras su mano se demoraba cerca de su cara. "No es terrible en absoluto."

"¿Cómo se siente?"

Kurt sonrió ante la curiosidad de Sebastian.

"Lleno", reveló. "Tan increíblemente lleno... como si quisiera empujarte de vuelta fuera, pero sólo para poder tirar de ti de nuevo dentro de mí."

Sebastian sonrió, su mirada viajando por el cuerpo de Kurt, sus ojos tímidos y reflexivos.

"¿Y tú?" Preguntó Kurt, jugueteando con la sábana debajo de sus dedos.

"Increíble." La sonrisa de Sebastian se ensanchó. "Eres tan caliente... como un horno. Es casi insoportable. Y apretado, pero perfectamente apretado... como si estuvieras hecho para mí".

Kurt giró la cabeza, descansando su mejilla izquierda contra la almohada para que pudiera ruborizarse en privado.

_Hecho para él._ Todo el cuerpo de Kurt se inflamó ante la idea. Esas palabras hacían que fuera fácil creer todo lo que decía Sebastian sobre el destino juntándoles. Tal vez era cierto.

"¿Hermoso?" Sebastian dijo en voz baja, llamando la atención de Kurt de vuelta a su cara. "¿Quieres que me mueva?"

"Sí." Los ojos de Kurt viajaron hacia abajo, donde los dedos de Sebastian se enroscaban sobre sus muslos. "Sí, por favor."

Sebastian tiró hacia atrás, con las manos temblando donde se aferraban a las piernas de Kurt. Los ojos de Kurt permanecieron fijos en el rostro de Sebastian, viendo su labio temblando con moderación, con el ceño fruncido en la concentración, una expresión bellamente torturada en su rostro. Él se sacó casi completamente fuera antes de deslizarse dentro de nuevo, esta vez más rápido.

El cuerpo de Kurt saltó debajo de él como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo de luz, y Sebastian se detuvo de nuevo, no queriendo ir demasiado lejos ni demasiado rápido.

"N-no... no pares", balbuceó Kurt. "Haz eso de nuevo."

Sebastian se movió de nuevo, arrastrándose hacia atrás y empujando más duro, deleitándose cuando la reacción de Kurt fue la misma, pero con la adición de un gemido roto.

"Sí, Sebastian," dijo Kurt, estrellas arremolinándose en la vista ante sus ojos. Se sentía eufórico, mareado. Él quería eso ... tenía hambre de ello. "Más ..."

"¿Más?" Sebastian no sabía si reír o llorar. La sensación más increíble, la experiencia más increíble de su vida hasta ahora, y Kurt quería más de eso.

"Por favor," Kurt se quejó, tirando de los brazos de Sebastian, tratando de conseguir que hiciera algo ... cualquier cosa. "Más."

Kurt estaba dolorido, pero la embriagadora proximidad del cuerpo de Sebastian, el delicioso deslizamiento de su polla dentro y fuera con cada golpe, y ese sensible nudo de nervios que iluminaba el cuerpo de Kurt como una vela cuando Sebastian rozaba contra él lo compensaban.

Sebastian se movió de nuevo, sin más paradas, sin más dolor, sólo manteniendo el equilibrio sobre la cresta de una ola que los llevaba juntos. Los dedos de Sebastian siguieron un sendero desde debajo de los muslos de Kurt, acaparando y amasado sus caderas, dándole poder para adentrarse más en el interior, y Kurt, inquieto y retorciéndose, se elevó a su encuentro, clavando sus talones en el colchón mientras levantaba su cuerpo. Al poco tiempo, lo que empezó como un inocente hacer el amor, los consumió a ambos. Kurt murmuraba maldiciones en voz baja con cada asalto impecable, cada toque que cruzaba el límite de lo tierno a lo desesperado. Sebastian se mordió el labio hasta que sangró, clavando sus uñas en la carne de Kurt, dejando marcas en forma de media luna detrás. El sonido de la boca sucia de Kurt hizo que Sebastian entrara en el él de forma más dura, anhelando ir más profundo. Él agarró las piernas de Kurt y le levantó el culo de la cama, enganchando las rodillas de Kurt sobre sus brazos doblados.

La retahíla de maldiciones de Kurt se convirtió en un canto del nombre de Sebastian, que se filtraba en un solo sonido. Sebastian miró el cuerpo de Kurt aquietándose mientras absorbía sus embestidas; Sus párpados cerrados, los labios temblando, moviéndose alrededor de palabras silenciosas. Gotas de sudor comenzaron a formarse a lo largo de la línea del cabello de Sebastian, rodando por la frente y a lo largo de sus mejillas.

Los dedos de Kurt se arrastraban por su cuerpo, tratando de alcanzar la erección olvidada. Sebastian deseaba que él pudiera hacerse cargo de eso, para él, pero tenía miedo de dejar caer a Kurt. Una vez que Kurt comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo, Sebastian se alegró de no haberse apresurado al rescate. La imagen de la mano de Kurt trabajando sobre su propia polla, su arqueo hacia atrás, el cuerpo en equilibrio sobre sus hombros, era más caliente que el más sucio de sus sueños húmedos.

"Oh Dios, Kurt," murmuró Sebastian, los ojos fijos en la mano de Kurt mientras se movía desde la base hasta la cabeza lentamente, con el pulgar a lo largo de la ranura en la parte superior antes de iniciar el viaje de regreso hacia abajo, girando ligeramente. Sebastian podía sentir todo el cuerpo de Kurt respondiendo, sus muslos apretándose alrededor de sus caderas, sus músculos abdominales temblando con cada pasada. "Kurt... no creo ... yo creo que voy a..."

Sebastian luchó, pero no importaba cómo intentara darle voz, él no pudo llegar a una frase coherente.

"Bueno," Kurt gimió con otro golpe de su dedo pulgar. "Porque yo ..."

El significado estaba ahí, pero las palabras se habían ido, robadas de la garganta de Kurt por el renovado vigor de las caderas de Sebastian cerrándose de golpe contra su cuerpo. Sebastian luchó por mantener los ojos abiertos, incluso cuando quería dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás para concentrarse en el calor del cuerpo de Kurt a su alrededor. En cambio, observó a Kurt desmoronarse, temblando, las caderas no pudiendo igualar el ritmo de Sebastian, corriéndose en espesas rayas blancas sobre su estómago y el pecho. Sólo entonces dejó Sebastian que él mismo se desmoronara, pieza por pieza fracturándose a medida que se construía su orgasmo, surgiendo a través de su cuerpo y hacia fuera a través de sus miembros, explosionando en su interior hasta que no podía respirar, no podía pensar, apenas podía moverse. Cómo se las arregló para sobrellevar su orgasmo sin colapsar hacia abajo fue increíble, pero en poco tiempo colisionó de nuevo en la tierra, con la presencia de ánimo suficiente para tumbar a Kurt de nuevo en la cama, retirándose del cuerpo de Kurt con cuidado, consciente de cómo él respiraba rápidamente a través de sus dientes, preparándose contra el escozor.

Se quedaron tumbados quietos, el sonido de su respiraciones juntas llenando el aire de otra manera tranquilo, todo caliente y húmedo a su alrededor. Sebastian utilizó la poca energía que tenía para arrastrarse hacia arriba sobre la cama, ayudando a su novio a ir hacia arriba el resto del camino hasta las almohadas, que parecían haber emigrado en diferentes direcciones. Sebastian sacó la funda de la más cercana y limpió a Kurt con ella, dándole la vuelta para limpiarse a sí mismo cuando había acabado.

Sus pieles se enfriaron rápidamente y Sebastian se abrazó contra Kurt, acostado detrás de él y envolviendo a Kurt en su abrazo.

"Así que, ¿qué te pareció?" Sebastian preguntó, encogiéndose internamente ante la tontería de su propia pregunta, agradecido de que estaba acostado detrás de Kurt para que no tuviera que ver su reacción. Kurt se rio; Sebastian podía sentir el movimiento de los hombros de Kurt contra sus labios mientras dejaba un rastro de besos a lo largo de su espalda.

"Bien", dijo Kurt, aclarándose la garganta, "pienso que fue bastante maravilloso... pero para ser justos, yo realmente no tengo nada con qué compararlo."

Sebastian pellizcó a Kurt bajo el brazo, y Kurt se rio más fuerte, retorciéndose para alejarse. Sebastian lo sostuvo con más fuerza.

"Bueno, ¿qué podemos hacer al respecto?" Sebastian trazó patrones perezosos sobre el pecho de Kurt, disfrutando de la danza y el juego de los músculos de Kurt cuando encontraba un punto delicado.

"¿Qué tal una segunda ronda?" Kurt sugirió, mirando hacia atrás a Sebastian por encima del hombro con una sonrisa diabólica. "Quiero decir, ya que ahora tengo un marco de referencia."

Sebastian miró el techo, imitando el reflexionar sobre la idea, mientras que Kurt se giró en sus brazos, deslizando cada centímetro de su cuerpo contra cada centímetro del de Sebastian para que Sebastian pudiera sentir lo mucho que Kurt ya se estaba poniendo duro ante el desafío.

"Suena justo," Sebastian dijo con una sonrisa, "siempre y cuando después pueda dormirme en tus brazos."

"Trato hecho," Kurt susurró mientras apretaba sus labios cálidos contra la piel de Sebastian.

"¿Y no te escaparás y huirás de mí en medio de la noche?" Sebastian se burló.

Kurt dejó de besar a Sebastian para mirarlo a los ojos con una mirada seria.

"Nene", dijo Kurt, adorando la sensación del cuerpo de Sebastian tan cerca del suyo, "Dejé de huir de ti hace mucho tiempo."


End file.
